The Dark Angel
by amayah 21
Summary: Dia adalah pemuda yang baik, sayangnya hidup membuatnya terlihat begitu hitam. mencoba mengais kebahagiaan antara pertarungan dan sekolah, mempertemukannya dengan sang cinta sejati. / RNR? / flame? / OC, OOC, abal, typo, efek samping ditanggung penumpang(?)
1. Chapter 1

Author: Embun Senja  
>discalimer: semua karakter naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,,<br>rate: T  
>pair: NaruHina sasuhina<br>genre: Romance, angst

.

.

.

*The Dark Angel*

.

.

.

Kehidupan, adalah hal yang patut dipertanyakan misterinya. Namun apalah daya manusia yang mengerti tentang takdir. Mereka hanya diperbolehkan untuk berjalan dan terus berjalan. Perjalanan panjang yang di saksikan sang rembulan dalam ketenangan.

Malam ini, rembulan terlihat berjaya dengan sinarnya. Ia pamerkan sinar kehidupan itu ke seluruh sudut malam. Merekam tiap inchi kehidupan, menjadi saksi bisu kebengisan manusia. Melihat kenyataan kanibalisme manusia. Tanpa naruni, hanya nafsu. Mental cacat manusia, entah sejak kapan.

Malam terang dan cerah, begitu nyaman jika engkau tidur di bawah siraman sang dewi. Angin berlarian, ikut merayakan euforia malam. Sang dewi yang awalnya tersenyum, beralih memandang sebuah kehidupan. Bau anyir membuatnya harus menoleh, darimana bau itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan kerasnya memukul karung yang sepertinya terisi pasir. Tekad dalam batinnya, telah mengalahkan rasa perih dan letih.

Pemuda itu terlihat telah kelelahan. Deru nafasnya memburu, menandakan sedikitnya kadar oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Rambut pirang keemasannya telah basah oleh keringat. Mata safir itu, dipenuhi tekad dan impian. Kulit tan yang begtu eksotis telah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Tapi belum ada rambu-rambu yang mengatakan ia akan berhenti.

Akhirnya ia tutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuh tegapnya. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya, lalu menjatuhkan diri. Nafasnya tarik ulur. Pria dengan tanda tiga goresan yg mnyerupai kumis kucing itu, telah kehabisan tenaga. Setelah tenang, ia masih dalam posisainya. Meraskan belaian angin yang seolah memijatnya. Belaian angin yang entah mengapa semkin lama terasa menjadi tangan yang nyata. Terasa tangan halus nan lembut membelai tempurung bau antiseptic di sela desahan angin. Pria itu seolah tak memiliki rasa lagi, tak ada ringisan rasa sakit. Ia mnghela nafasnya, lalu membuka mata safirenya yg diliputi kerinduan mendalam.

"Akari-chan," panggilnya pelan.

"Hn" jawab orang yg dipanggil.

"Mengapa aku masih seprti ini? Mngapa aku blum bertambah kuat?" tangan halusa itu berhenti, berfikir sesaat, lalu tersenyum ramah.

"Nii-san aneh." Tangannya kembali membalut tangan si pria dengan perban.  
>"Naruto-nii, bagaimana mungkin kau bilang kalau kau belum kuat, jika pada kenyataannya kau adalah bos preman yang disegani? Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh."<p>

"Ya, aku tahu." Naruto kembali menutup matanya. Hanya mendalami rasa sulit di hatinya. Berusaha meredam rasa sedih yg telah mentahtai hatinya.  
>"Tapi-"<p>

Akari menmpelkan jari telunjuknya. "Naruto-nii, di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. Semua memiliki batasan," ujar Akari halus.  
>"Menurut Nii-chan, jika gaara-kun datang menyerang, nii-chan bisa melindungi ku dalam keadaan babakbelur begini?" tanya gadis manis itu seolah menantang.<p>

Naruto tersenyum. Ia paparkan kembali iris saphirenya. Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya. Ia lebarkan senyumannya, menjadi senyuman 3 jari, lalau mengacak-acak rambut Akari.

"Iya-iya, Nii istirahat."

Akari tersnyum manis. "Oh ya nii-chan, bukannya nanti adalah hari pertamamu bersekolah di konohagakuen?" tanya Akari girang.

"Nanti?" tanya naruto bertampang bodoh.

"Iya, nanti," jawab Akari yakin. "Jangan bilang Nii-chan kira ini masih jam sebelas," ujar Akari memicingkan matanya.

"Bukannya iya"

"haaaaahhh,, nii-chn! Ini sudah jam 3. Makanya kalau latihan bawa jam!"

"Uaphaaaa,,,?" teriaknya histeris.

Bletakk!

"Itai!" Sebuah jitakan mendarat sukses di kepala naruto.

"Akari-chan, kau benar-benar kejam."

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Ayo pulang, Nii-chan istirahat dulu, nanti jam setengah tujuh aku jemput."

Gadis bersurai putih itu berdiri, setelah merapikan kotak P3K nya. Naruto ikut berdiri.

"Jaa nii-chan" Akari mengangkat tangannya seblum beranjak pergi.

"Jaa," Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

Rembulan tersnyum. Seorang anak manusia yang begitu kesepian tapi begitu tegar itu, ternyata memiliki bahu untuk bersandar.

Secercah harapan menyongsong hari esok akan tiba. Memberi harapan untuk kaumnya agar tetap tegar. Menjalani hidup yang berselimut tabir misteri.

.

.

.

THE DARK ANGEL

.

.

.

Mentari masih enggan menampakan diri. Namun sepertinya hewan penghuni pagi sudah tak sanggup menunggu. Ia pun berteriak lantang, mengekspresikan tiap centi semangatnya. Ya, tak lain dan tak bukan, hewan simbol hari pagi, ayam.

Naruto tersenyum. Api tekad tersemat di mata shapirenya. Tak ada keraguan di mata itu. Naruto menghirup udara pagi sebnyak daya tampung paru-parunya, lalu ia lepaskan perlahan. Setelah merasa cukup, ia mulai berlari kecil. Wajahnya yang diselimuti mentari, tiba-tiba berubah kelam tiada cahaya. Hingga ia terkesan angkuh. Raut wajah yang menggambarkan ketegasan, namun bereaksi dengan kesedihan jika dikoreksi lebih lanjut.  
>Naruto berlari santai menyusuri kota yang masih terbuai mimpi. Gang-gang masih sepi, hanya terkadang ada preman yang lewat sehabis pesta miras semalam. Siapapun, pasti akan berhenti lalu menundukan kepala jika bertemu dengan sang big bos. Bagi naruto, orang yang melakukan hal itu hanyalah orang-orang dungu yang sangat bodoh.<p>

Tiba-tiba kakinya melambat, hingga ia berhenti. Awalnya memang ragu, namun Naruto menekan rasa itu dan mendekat. Seorang wanita cantik dengan baju seksinya tengah terkapar d pinggir jalan. Naruto sedikit menahan nafas, saat bau alkohol mnyambangi indra penciumannya.

"Huh, dasar merepotkan."

Walau bergumam gaje, namun Naruto tetap menggendong gadis tersebut di punggungnya. Ia coba berjalan ke arah rumah si gadis. Beberapa orang yang ia lewati malah saling bergosip tentang Naruto. Mereka menganggap, narutolah yang mengajak gadis itu mabuk. Naruto hanya menghelanfasnya.  
>Sampailah mereka d sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Japan. Rumah itu tak begitu besar, tapi cukup luas. Beberapa tanaman bertugas didepan, membuat rumah itu begitu mengagumkan.<p>

Naruto menekan bel beberapa kali. Dengan sabar ia tunggu si empunya rumah. Saat ia akan menekan bel lagi, keluarlah seorang pria dewasa. Pria berbadan tegap bertubuh kekar keluar menuju arah Naruto. Tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut mereka, si wanita telah berpindah tangan. Naruto masih dengan wajah stoicnya, dan pria itu masih dengan wajah sangarnya. Naruto sedikit menunduk, lalu membalikan badan.

"Naruto-san!"

Suara tersebut ampuh mengurungkan niat Naruto untuk pergi. Ia berbalik. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang panjang, melambai ke arah Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas, lalu masuk ke pekarangan rumah yang terbilang cukup besar itu. Mereka lalu duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping rumah.

"Kayaknya adikku itu emang senang ngerjain kau ya, Naruto-san? Ini sudah yang kelima kalinya kau mngantar gadis bodoh itu pulang. Huft aku jadi tidak enak."

Naruto hanya melirik lalu tersenyum.  
>"Sudahlah Deidara, tak apa," ujarnya santai.<p>

"Oh ya, ku dengar mulai hari ini Naruto-san bersekolah di KHS, benarkan?" tanya pemuda bernama Deidara itu.

"Hn"

"Dan lagi nilai Naruto-san sempurna saat tes memsasuki sekolah elit itu?" tanya Deidara lagi, kali ini dengan nada kagum.

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto tak bersemangat. Wajah dingin itu kembali. Namun tiba-tiba bibirnya mengkerucut.  
>"Itu karena Akari memaksa ku belajar, dan seenaknya memotong jadwal latihanku," cibirnya lagi.<p>

Deidara yang melihat malah tertawa kecil.

"Tapi itukan demi kebaikanmu juga," ujar Deidara.

"Ya, harus ku akui, kalau bukan gara-gara dia, masa depanku benar-benar suram." Kali ini terlihat wajahnya begitu tenang. Senyuman tipis melekuk indah di bibir sang pemuda preman itu.

Deidara yang melihat hal itu, sedikit takjub, lalu ikut tersenyum. "Dulu, aku termasuk kutu buku. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, aku memilih menjadi lebih kuat." Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia sandarkan tubuhnya, lalu menatap bulan yg masih betah di singgahsananya. "Mungkin, aku sudah akan memakai kacamata sangat tebal sekarang. Hehehe"  
>Deidara ikut tersenyum.<p>

"Huft, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana AHS tanpamu. Pasti mengerikan," ujar Deidara bergidik ngeri.

"Sudahlah, aku yakin Pein bisa mengatsianak-anak."

"Huh, aku tidak yakin."

Mentari mulai memamerkan cahaya keemasannya, memulai pagi yang penuh misteri

Tak terasa, sinar di ufuk timur mulai membanjirikota. Terlihat kehidupan mulai berjalan seiring banyaknya intensitas kokok ayam pun tertimbun suara deru mobil yang berlalu lalang. Para iburela bersesak-sesak ria d pasar. Begitupula para remaja yang tak ketinggalanmenyemarakan eforia jalanan pagi itu. Lokasi-lokasi umum telah kembali dayatariknya, setelah semalam depresi karena tak ada pengunjung.

Satu persatu murid KHS memasuki sekolah mereka. Takterasa, bulatan orange yang bercahay telah menampakan diri dan aktivitassekolah itu pun dimulai.

Disebuah ruangan, terdengar berbagai suara beraduhingga menciptakan suasana yang memekakan telinga. Akan tetapi, hal itu takberlangsung lama. Semua telah kembali pada posisi. Seorang guru laki-lakiberambut keperakan, dengan wajah tertutup memasuki ruangan. Terlihat iatersenyum. Bukan terlihat dari bibirnya yg melengkung, tapi dari matanya ygmenyipit.

"Ohayou minna," sapanya.

"Ohayou mo, sensei."

"Baiklah, sebelum saya memulai pelajaran, sayaingin memprkenalkan pada kalian seorang murid baru. Silahkan masuk."

Gaya grafitasi seolah berpindah k ambang pintu, semuaperhatian beralih k sana. Begitupula perhatian sang pangeran uchiha yangbiasanya tak tertarik oleh apapun. Tampaklah seorang pria tegap, tinggi,berambut pirang, berkulit tan, berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Wajah stoicnya ygpatut beradu dengan milik uchiha. Ia tatap ruangan itudengan mata kesan pertama, para siswi kagum dengannya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Namikaze Naruto. Sayapindahan dari Akatsuki High School. Salam kenal."

"Baiklah Namikaze-san, kau bisa dudukdengan...Uchiha-san."

si uchiha mengangkat tangannya. Naruto bergegas k mejabelakang. Terlihat seorang pria berambut raven,dengan wajah stoicnya. Narutomenggeser kursi sedikit menjauh, barulah ia duduk tanpa bertegur sapa denganpemilik lama.

Siapa pun yang melihat ke arah mereka, pasti akanmerasakan hawa dingin di area mereka berdy. Kini sang Namikaze telah dinobatkanmenkjadi pangeran es kedua setelah sang uchiha.

.

.

.

.

THE DARK ANGEL

.

.

.

.

Krrriiiiiinng!

Bel berbunyi dan para siswa dengan antusiasmeninggalkan kelas.

"Hei dobe, mau ikut?" tanya si Uchiha seolahmereka telah lama mengenal.

"Tidak teme, Akari-chan membawakanku bekal. Bisatunjukkan dimana atap?" Naruto melakukan ha sebaliknya. Menjawab tanpasaling melihat seolah tak kenal.

"Dari sini belok kiri akan ada tangga,naiklah," ujar Uchiha lalu pergi.

Naruto memakai tasnya, dan melangkah mnuju pintu. Iasedikit melirik. Terlihat seorang yang terkenal sebagai pangeran tidur, takterusik olenh nyaringnya bel istirahat. 'Jadi dia,' ujar Naruto dalam hati. Ialanjutkan langkahnya. Saat sampai di luar, ia dapati seorang gadis manisbersurai putih tengah tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal."Nii-san, tolong bantu aku memberikan ini pada Shikamaru-senpai, kumohon,"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Dasar!Kemarikan," si gadis tersenyum, lalu ia pergi.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, lalu bebalik masuk. Langsungia letakkan kotak bekal itu d meja Shikamaru tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Apa dia adikmu?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudahbersiap untuk makan.

"Hn," Naruto kembali berjalan keluar. Iaberjalan dengan wajah stoic yang benar-benar harus diadu dengan milik sanguchiha. Tidak ia melirik untuk melihat keadaan sekolah barunya.

"Waaahh, dia tampan ya? Apa dia murid baru?"cletuk seorang siswi.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tidak tahu ya, dia itubos dari preman-preman di Konoha. Bukan hanya itu, ku dengar dia juga pernahmembunuh rang," ujar temannya. Siswi yang awalnya memuji, jadi pucat pasidan sedikit mundur.

Ya, Naruto pernah membunuh orana. Membunuh orang yangtelah membunuh orang tuanya. Tapi hebatnya, ia terbebas dari segala jerathukum. Naruto yang mendengar percakapan dua siswi tadi malah tersenyum. Lebihtepatnya menyeringai. Membuat setiap orang yg melihat langsung bergidik ngeri.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia menabrak seorang gadis. Refleks,naruto memegang lengan gadis itu agar ia tidak terjatuh. Shapire bertemu matalavender. Naruto sedikit menahan nafasnya saat melihat gadis itu. Rambut indigoyang indah, kulitnya yang halus, wajahnya yang manis dengan semburat merahmenaunginya. Entah mengapa, Naruto tersenyum tulua, membuat si gadis menambahintensitas warna merah di pipinya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Eg,, i-iya. Go..gomen a..aku tidak sengajamenabrakmu," ujar si gadis tergagap.

"Hn." Naruto berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu,tanpa berkenalan dan berbicara lebih lanjut.

Gadis itu terdiam memandangi punggung Naruto yangsemakin lama semakin menjauh. Ia pun trsenyum manis, senyuman yang dapatmembuat semua laki-laki jatu hati padanya. Termasuk seorang pemuda berambutraven. Pria itu terpaku dengan senyuman si gadis lavender. Apalagi semburatmerah yang mempermanis wajah mata onyxnya enggan untuk melepaspandangannya dari si gadis. Si gadis yang merasa diperhatikan banyak orang,langsung menunduk malu. Pria itu tersenyum tipis.

Tak terasa waktu sekolah telah usai dan sekolah keduadimulai. Sekolah kedua? Yap, sekolah kedua, atau lebi dikenal dengan sebutanekstrakurikuler. Setiap sisa d wajibkan ikut satu ekstrakurikuler akademis,satu non akademia, dan satu lagi boleh memili, akademis atau non akademis. Inidilakukan demi mencetak murid yang berprestasi. Sekolah ini bertekad, seluruhsiswanya harus memiliki prestasi yang mengharumkan nama sekolah. Semua ituterbukti, KHS tak pernah absen d setiap perlombaan. Tapi dibalik semua itu,sebuah kenyataan pahit membayangi mereka. Tak ada yang tahu dan tak akan pernahtahu sisi kelam KHS.

Di sinilah Naruto, ruang olimpiade matematika. WalaupunNaruto terus-terusan mengumpat dalam hati, tapi ia tetap juga, dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan adiknya, Akari. Akari?Ekstrakurikuler tidak dibedakan berdasarkan tingkatan, alhasil Naruto saat inisatu ruangan dengan sang adik. Terkadang ia berfikir, lebih baik melawan 20preman sekaligus, daripada berurusan dengan adiknya. Akari bahkan mengajukanNaruto untuk mengerjakan contoh soal. Walau setengah hati, Naruto yangnotabennya ahli matematika, selalu mendapat senyuman terbaik dari sang gurukiller.

Pukul 16.00,, semua kelas telah bubar. MeninggalkanNaruto dan Akari d kelas berdua.

"Mmm.. Nii-san," panggil Akari.

"Hn"

"Aku ada acara ke rumah teman ku untuk membahasbahan dasar resep baru. Nii-san mau ikut atau..."

"Aku pulang duluan." potong Naruto.

Senyuman Akari mengembang. "Sunggu?" Narutomengangguk. "Tapi benar tak apa kan?" tanya Akari khawatir.

"Iya. Lagipula rumahku dan sekolah tidak begitujauh, jalan kaki sebentar sudah sampai." ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"ok, tapi Nii-san harus hati-hati ya? Soalnyasudah hampir gelap."

"huh, kau ini. Aku adalah bosnya preman, apa yangharus ku takutkan?" ujar Naruto sedikit jengkel.

"Hantu." jawab Akari datar.

"Ok, kau benar untuk yang satu itu." Narutomemegang tengkuknya yang sedikit merinding, dan memalingkan wajahnya.."Tapi inikan masi sore, dan perjalanan tidak sampai satu jam. Kau yangsebaiknya hati-hati." ujar Naruto yang telah kembali normal

"Huft, ya sudah. Jaa nii-san."

"Hn."

Angin bertiup ringan, menemani perjalanan seorangpemuda pirang. Langit memamerkan biasan cahay mentari. Beberapa orang menyapapri tersebut dengan tunduk. Ada pula yang langsung berlari, atau pura-pura takmelihat. Namun, sepertinya pria itu tak tertarik sama sekali.

Saat tengah asyik berjalan, sebuah bola mengglindingmenghampirinya. Pria berkulit tan itu terdiam memperhatikan bola yang menyentuhkakinya.

"Nii-san! Bisa kembalikan bola itu?" teriakseorang anak kecil dari sebrang jalan. Pria tersebut tersenyum tipis. Ia ambilbola berwarna orange tersebut lalu membawanya mendekat. Namun saat jaraktinggal 5m, seorang wanita paruhbaya buru-buru menghampiri anak laki-laki ketakutan dan kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Ia tarik bocah laki-lakitersebut. "Tapi kaa-san, bola itu kan pemberian otou-san." rengek sianak.

"Sudah! Nanti Kaa-san mintakan lagi keTou-san." bentak si ibu.

"Tidak mau, itukan hadiah ulang " si anak mulai menangis.

"Kaa-san bilang jangan! Apa kamu lupa, kalau diaitu orang..." kata-katanya terhenti saat bola ornge menghampiri kakinya."..jahat." ujarnya pelan. Si anak langsung mengambilnya dengansenang.  
>"Horeee.. Terimakasih ya Nii-san!" teriaknya.<p>

Pria itu hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya tanpa ekspresi keraguan di mimik wajah si wanita. Entah mengapa, ia merasabersalah.

.

.

.

*The Dark Angel*

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto menghela nafasnya. Terlihat penat terpajang indah di wajah sang Namikaze. Angin bertiup perlahan, ingin membantu mengurangi rasa penat itu. Ditemani hujan cahaya orange dari matahari yang mulai masuk keperaduan. Naruto masih saja berjalan gontai, hingga indra pendengarannya sayub-sayub mendangar suara seoran gadis berteriak. Ia tegapkan kembali tubuhnya. Terlihat beberapa preman tengah memalaki seorang wanita. Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan santainya. Ia tutup matanya lalu memegang baju bagian belakang dua preman, dan melemparnya selayaknya melempar sampah.

"B-Bos?"

Naruto menghadap ke arah dua preman itu. Membunyikan suara jari-jarinya. Bersiap untuk mengahajar. Kedua preman itu pucat pasi dan pasrah akan dihajaroleh sang bos. Baru Naruto akan melancarkan serangannya, sebuah tangan lembut menepuk pundaknya. Naruto berhenti. Ia langsung berbalik. Dia baru sadar, gadis yang ia tolong adalah si pemilk rambut indigo.

"Jangan dilanjutkan, yang pentingkan aku tidak apa-apa," ujar gadis itu dengan senyuman lembut terpatri di wajah ayunya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, mengagumi senyuman paling tulus yg sudah lama tidak ia dapat. Naruto menghela nafasnya, dan kembali menghadap ke kedua preman.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang pada kalian, kalau kalian tidak boleh memalak anak sekolah! Hah? Berani kalian melanggar sekali lagi, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikanku untuk menghajar kalian. Sekarang pergi."

"B-baik Naruto-sama" mereka langsung lari tunggang langgang.

Naruto berbalik, lalu beranjak pergi. Namun, sebuah tangan seputih susu menahan lengannya. Si gadis cepat-cepat melepaskannya dan menunduk malu.

"A-ano, bisakah senpai mengantarku pulang?" tanya si gadis.  
>"Ta-tapi jika senpai tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa," ujar si gadis merasa lancang. Ia baru kenal tapi sudah minta diantar pulang. Ugh, beberapa kali ia merutuki kebodohannya.<p>

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Gadis bersurai indigo itu mulai beranjak pergi.

"Rumahmu sebelah mana?"

"E-eehh?" si gadis kaget melihat Naruto sudah berjalan mendahulinya. Lalu detik selanjutnya, si gadis tersenyum. Ia berlari mensejajarkan diri dengan naruto.

Temaram sinar semakin orange, menjadi lampu tersendiri untuk tiap dua muda-mudi yang berjalan dalam diam. Beberapa kali saling curi pandang. Saling menilai, seperti apakah orang yang tengah menapakan kaki disampingnya ini. Pemikiran mereka tak jauh beda.

"E,, senpai. Pindahan dari AHS y?" tanya si gadis yang diketahui bernama hyuga hinata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hn"

"Apa di sana sangat menyenangkan?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

Naruto melirik sesaat. Ia dapati sebuah ekspresi innoncent, namun penuh kasih sayng. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan. Menerawang di bawah temaram mentari yang mulai merangsak masuk ke peraduan. "Hn" jawabnya singkat.

"Sebenarnya aku heran, kenapa ayahku melarang aku untuk masuk ke AHS dan malah memasukanku ke KHS" Hinata tersenyum ramah. Naruto melirik lagi, ia lihat ketulusan dari senyuman itu.

"Apa cita-citamu?"

"Eh?"

"Psikolog?"

"Hm?" Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu tersenyum. "ketahuan ya. Tapi ayah ingin aku jadi pembisnis atau dokter. Tapi aku akan jadi dokter kejiwaan. Baguskan?"

"Dasar pengkhayal" ujar Naruto ketus.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Tanya Hinata sedikit menerawang. "Tapi khayalan adalah awal dari kenyataan."

"Huft, kau aneh."

Sampialah mereka di sebuah rumah megah nan mewah namun syarat akan tradisional. Naruto melihat rumah itu sesaat.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Iya, senpai mau mampir?" tawar Hinata bersemangat.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto yg telah beranjak pergi.

Hinata sedikit cemberut. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Terimakasih senpai!" Setelah Naruto tak terlihat, Hinata masuk ke dalam seorang lelaki bersurai coklat, tengah duduk sambil menutup matanya. Hinata tersenyum mendapati lelaki itu.

"Hinata-sama, bisa anda jelaskan?" ujarnya membuka mata. Terlihat lensa mata yang sama dengan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, "Tentu."

.

.

.

*The Dark Angel*

.

.

.

Mentari kembali tenggelam dalam peraduan. Menampilkan guratan-guratan orange di ufuk barat. Membawa tenggelam segala penat yang menjalar. Tersenyum sang mentari tertidur.

Kebahagiaannya menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan'mentari' dan 'lavender'. Menjadikan senja cerah di hati dua insan. Melupakan sesaat pilu yang merajai hati. Cinta, mngkinkah itu cinta? Entahlah, kehidupan terkadang senang bermain.

Gelap talah datang, membanjiri manusia dengan misterinya. Memberikan sang dewi dan dayang-dayangnya kesempatan bertahta. Diiringi kapas-kapas air yang sesekali melintas. Digiring angin entah kemana. Menghbiskan waktu yang tak pernah ada habisnya.

Mentari akhirnya kembali. Menebar sinar keemasannya. Berharap manusia mengerti akan cahaya harapan. Lalu bagaimana dengan si 'mentari'? Sinarnya pun bahkan tak terlihat. Lalu, harapan apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya? Entahlah, siapa yang tahu kehidupan di buku takdir.

Keramaian telah kembali. Menghidupkan kota yang mati suri semalam. Mengisi dengan manusia-manusia berbagai jenis. Kendaraan bermotor pun tak mau kalah dari para pejalan kaki. Diantara mereka, terlihat pria blonde jabrik berjalan santai. Wajah stoicnya bahkan mampu membuat aura mencekam disekitarnya.

Tiiiiiiiinnnnnnn

Pria itu refleks menepi, dan menoleh. Ekspresi wajahnyaberubah seketika, ketika mendapati seorang gadis manis tersenyum dari dalam mobil. Pria itu menghela nafasnya.  
>"Naruto nii-chan kenapa sudah sampai sini?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah innoncent.<p>

Naruto langsung msuk ke dalam mobil sang adik.  
>"Kau yang terlalu lama Akari-chan," protes Naruto dengan wajah kesal.<p>

"Ehehehehe, gomen ne Nii-chan," ujar Akari tersenyum malu.

Mobil sedan milik Akari akhirnya berjalan. Menepeis angin yang menekan di depan. Bersaing dengan semua kendaraan bermotor, apa lagi mengingat Akari adalah jagoan bali (balapan liar). Akari sesekali melirik sang kakak. Ia seolah menangkap sebuah guratan kegelisahan di mimik wajah sang kakak.

"Nii-chan kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang ingin Nii-chan tanyakan?" tanya Akari yang penasaran.

"Hmm, kau mengenal Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu.

Akari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Secara teratur, ia kurangi kecepatan mobil. "I...ya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Akari yang masih kebingungan.

"Orangnya seperti apa?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Baik, pintar, manis, pemalu..." Tiba-tiba Akari seperti menemukan sesuatu di otaknya, ia tersenyum rubah. "Nii-chan menyukainya ya?" goda Akari menyimpulkan.

"E..eeeehh? A..a..ahh, ti..tidak, aku hanya bertanya." jawab Naruto tergagap.

Tergagap?

Akari mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Naruto terlonjak ke depan. Mobil lain yang di belakang? Tentu saja,,

TIIIiiiiiiinnnnnn

"Woy, kalau berhenti jangan mendadak dong!" teriak para pengendara. Tapi Akari tak peduli, ia hanya menatap kakaknya dengan wajah shok.

"kau ini apa-apaan sih?" tanya Naruto kesal. Ia malah mengangkat satu alisnya karena melihat ekspresi Akari. "Apa?"

"Nii-chan sakit?" Akari bertnya dengan tampang khawatir.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit?" tanyaNaruto balik.

"Nii-chan pasti sakit."

"Huh, kau ini. Iya iya, aku menyukainya," jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

Akari perlahan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Diganti sebuah ekspresi senang "horey, NII-CHAN AKHIRNYA JATUH CINTAAA." teriakanya membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menoleh sesaat.

Naruto menutup telinganya. "Kau apa-apaan sih?"

Akari hanya tersenyum, lalu menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

Pagi yang menyenangkan bukan? Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Akari. Melihat guratan merah di wajah sang kakak adalah hal terindah dalam hidupnya. Seolah mendapat penawar dari racun kehidupan yang membuat seng kakak kembali normal. 'mereka harus bersatu' pikir Akari.

Keramaian telah nampak di KHS. Berbagai kendaraan terpakir rapi d parkiran. Pejalan kaki pun perlahan memasuki gerbang. Para pencari ilmu telah sampai. Mentari telah terlihat, manandakan pelajaran yang akan dimulai.

Seperti biasa, bel istirahat adalah suara penyegar. Suara yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti suara dari surga. Semua guru berhenti dan merelakan waktu pelajaran mereka yang telah habis. Para murid berbondong-bondong ke tempat favorit mereka, kantin. Tapi, tidak untuk berjalan ke tempat kemarin, atap sekolah.

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah stoicnya. Entah mengapa, sepasang mata emerlad memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan kaget. Bahkan ia terus memandang Naruto yang telah berlalu. Tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

*The Dark Angel*

.

.

.

Keramaian menempati tiap sudut, asalkan mentari bersinar di atasnya. Termasuk sebuah sekolah elit, KHS. Bunyi bel menjadi penyegar tersendiri bagi jiwa para murid. Rasa lapar dan dahaga menjadi alasan mereka memenuhi taman boga.

Istirahat, momen secuil namun begitu berharga. Itulah yang dirasakan Hyuuga Hinata. Ia lebarkan langkahnya, dan terus berpacu dengan waktu. Menggenggam erat kotak persegi yang ia pegang. Hinata berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Terlihat tulisan "XI IA-1" menghiasi pojok mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia bergegas mendekati pintu. Saat ia hampir memegang gagang pintu, daun pintu itu terbuka. Hinata sedikit terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hinata chan? Ada apa? Tumben kemari?" tanya orang yang membuka pintu.

"Eh? Sasuke senpai. Ma-maaf." Hinata menundukan kepalanya, takut.  
>Sasuke mengangkat alis sebelahnya. Ia dekati Hinata,lalu menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Terlihat guratan merah terlukis di wajah putih Hinata. 'Manis' ujar Sasuke dalam hati.<p>

"A-ano, ma-maaf senpai, sa-saya ingin mencari Naruto senpai. A-apa dia ada?" tanya Hinata yang tak berani mengangkat wajah. Hatinya terlalu ciut menatap Sasuke dengan jarak yang minim.  
>Sasuke membenarkan berdirinya. Sekilas ia melihat kotak persegi yang digenggam kuat Hinata.<p>

"Apa kau ingin memberikan Naruto makan siang?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"I-iya senpai," jawab Hinata masih menunduk.

"Hmm, sayangnya dia sudah makan siang diatap."  
>Hinata mendongak, sedikit tak percaya. Ia coba mencari kebohongan di onyx Sasuke. Tak ada kebohongan di sana. Yang di tatap? Tentu saja langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.<p>

"Emm, kalau kau tak keberatan, bagaimana jika kau makan bersama denganku?" tawar Sasuke sedikit ragu. Ia garuk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk. "Tapi itu juga kalau kau mau, kalau tidak ya tak apa." sambungnya lagi. Sasuke hampir beranjak pergi, namun sebuah tangan halus mencegahnya.

"Y-ya, kalau Naruto sanpai sudah makan, berarti tidak ada yang memakan ini. Te-tentu saja aku senang jika Sasuke senpai ingin memakannya." jawab Hinata sedikit ragu. Dalam hati, jelas ia menjerit kesal. Semua yang ia khayalkan semalam, tak terwujud.

~Di Atap~

Mentari masih saja jaya siang ini. Tak ada yang menghalangi maupun mengganggu sang mentari. Bagaimana dengan 'mentari'? Kesedihan, kecewa, tercurah jelas di kaca bening indranya. Entah siapa yang memantulkan kenangan pahit itu.

Pria jabrik berkulit tan, terlihat begitu menikmati lantai atap, yang ditatap langsung sang mentari. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata emerlad tengah memandangi tubuhnya. Tersirat kesedihan dan penyesalan di mata itu. Gadis rambut musim semi yg entah mengapa bergetar hebat. Ia atur deru nafasnya yang mulai tak teratur. Memantapkan hati, melangkah ke arah sang pria blonde. Angin menerpa wajahnya begitu ia keluar. Gadis ramping itu langsung mendekati Naruto, si pria blonde.

"Na-Naruto kun," panggil si gadis mengganggu kenikmatan tidur Naruto.  
>Naruto membuka matanya, mempertontonkan iris shapire yang begitu teduh.<p>

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Em, ee a-aku. Naruto kun, aku Sa-sakura,teman masa kecilmu dan sasuke kun." jawab gadis itu gelagapan.

"Owh," Naruto kembali menutup matanya.

"Na-Naruto kun, a-aku, aku minta maaf,"setitik air bening jatuh bebas di pipi mulus Sakura. "Aku minta maaf, hiks. Aku akui, aku salah. Aku terpaksa menjauhimu. Aku minta maaf, hiks."tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat. Ia tutupi wajahnya yang telah basah.  
>Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar merengkuhnya.<p>

Sakura mendongak, dan menemukan Naruto tengah memeluknya.  
>"Aku tahu, kau dan teme adalah sahabatku. Teme sudah menjelaskannya." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, lalu tersenyum lembut.<p>

"Ta-tapi mengapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Kau tahu aku siapakan? Kalau semua orang tahu kau berteman denganku, mereka akan menjauhimu," terang Naruto. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura yang tengah bengong tak mengerti. Tapi kemudian, ia tersenyum manis. Setidaknya ganjal beban itu telah terangkat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata lavender tengah mengawasi. Menatap dengan penuh kekecewaan dan amarah. Mengutuk apa yang telah terjadi.  
>"Awas kau Naruto."<p>

Angin berhembus ringan, menebar tiap kabar yang ia dapat. Merasai tiap manusia tentang kesejukan diantar sengatan terik memang perkasa, namun lama kelaman pun kian meredup. Perjalanannya hampir sampai di ufuk barat. Memberikan kesejukan senja sore yang begitu damai.

Naruto berjalan santai di tiap koridor, Akari chan lagi-lagi memintanya pulang sendiri. Naruto melambankan gerak kakinya, begitu sayub terdengar suara orang bercakap-cakap.  
>Naruto mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, ia menyeringai.<p>

"Biar aku saja,"

bersambung~

* * *

><p>Hay hay, perkenalkan aku author baru ^^)

terima kritik, saran, flame, makian, cacian atupun cucian(?)

**EMBUN SENJA**

**(BYL, 20 Januari 2015)**


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Embun Senja  
>Disclaimer: semua charakter naruto milik kang masashi, sya cuma pinjam. KalauAkari-chan punya ane sendiri.<br>Pairing: NaruHina slight SasuHina  
>Rate: T<br>Genra: Romance, drama  
>Warning: hati-hati tulisan gaje.<p>

*The Dark Angel*

Mentari bersinar dengan perkasanya, menyombongkan kedudukannya. Namun waktu perlahan menggesernya. Hari semakin redup dan cahaya mulai memudar. Goresan senja kembali menaungi cakrawala, pembatas waktu yang kekal kedatangannya.

Seorang pria bersurai kuning keemasan tengah berjalan santai. Dentum sepatunya menggema di setiap koridor. Entah mengapa, ia lambankan detak langkahnya. Ternyata indra perungunya mendengar sayub pembicaraan seseorang. Seorang pria dan seorang wanita.

"Tapi, kita belum tahu, apakah dia bisa diandalkan atau tidak," ujar suara wanita. Suaranya terdengar begitu tegas.

"Hmmm, berarti satu-satunya murid yang bisa kita andalkan hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke ya." kali ini suara seorang pria.

"Huft, dasar tua bangka! Menetapkan peraturan seenaknya sendiri!" sepertinya mereka tengah terlanda masalah.

Pria bersurai kuning itu menyeringai. Ia masukan tangan kanannya ke saku, dan tangan kirinya memegang tangan tas. Perlahan, dentuman sepatunya membungkam ke dua orang itu.  
>"Biar aku saja," ujar pria itu yang sukses membuat dua orang tersebut terbelalak.<p>

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya si wanita, yang ternyata memilki surai yang sama dengan Siswanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin Sasuke bisa lebih kuat dariku?" ujar Pria itu dengan nada dingin.

"Kau tau kosekwensinyakan?"

"Sangat tahu, maka dari itu, biarkan aku yang menggantikan si teme itu, Nona Tsunade," pintanya tegas.

"Huft, baiklah Naruto. Nanti malam di.."

"Ya aku tahu, aku sering ke sana." potong Naruto.

"Baiklah, Namikaze Naruto. Sekarang pulanglah,kita bertemu di tempat itu."

"Hn,"

Langit senja semakin merunduk, dan menghilang perlahan di ufuk barat. Nyawa-nyawa telah kembali ke sarangnya, menandakan masa gelap kan datang.

Angin berhembus ringan, mengiringi turunnya siang dari tahtanya. Memberi kesempatan pada sang ratu malam berjaya. Domba-domba air tak terlihat menghalangi cahaya sang dewi.

Angin berhembus, menabrak siapa pun termasuk sebuah mobil putih, sport. Sang mobil terlihat mengurangi remnya, dan berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana. Terlihat gadis manis bersurai perak keluar dari mobilnya. Ia berlari ke arah rumah sederhana tersebut,dan tanpa permisi, ia masuk begitu saja.

"Hai semuanya!" teriak gadis itu dengan semangat. "eh?" ternyata tak ada orang di ruang tamu.

"Ck, kau berisik Akari-chan;" protes Naruto yang keluar dari salah satu pintu.

"Hehehehehe," Akari malah senyum 3 jari."Nii-san sudah siap?"

"Hn," jawab Naruto dingin.

"Oke, ayo kita pergi,"

Naruto dan Akari melaju membelah malam. Menepis tiap angin yang menghadang. Menggusur sesaat kesunyian malam. Mengusir sementara kegelapan di jalan. Akari mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Membuat bulan tersenyum manis.

Kesunyian tak berlangsung lama, telah pecah keramaian di satu sisi kota. Keramaian yang diisi oleh kalangan muda. Amal sosial? Jangan bercanda, inilah gengnya Naruto. Hampir setiap malam mereka mengadakan duel antar anggota, balapan liar, atau perkelahian dengan geng di kota lain.

Sorak sorai terdengar semakin riuh saat mobil Akari memasuki kawasan itu. Mereka langsung membukakan jalan untuk sang big bos. Dua orang preman, dengan segala hormat mereka membukakan pintu. Keluarlah sang ketua. Naruto hanya memajang wajah stoic. Akari? Dia langsung masuk mobil lagi untuk ikutan balapan liar.

Naruto menghampiri Deidara yang tengah bermain dengan beberapa wanita. Deidara yang tahu, langsung mengusir para wanita itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Hai Naruto-san, sepertinya kau sedang tidak semangat," tebak Deidara sambil berdiri. Ia persilahkan Naruto untuk duduk.

"Siapa bilang," Naruto menyeringai. Beberapa orang yang melihat, langsung bergidik ngeri, tak terkecuali Deidara.

"Eehh,,?"

"Antar aku ke tempat waktu itu," pinta Naruto beranjak berdiri.

"Mau apa kita kesana? Bagaimana jika Akari-chan tahu?"

"Sudahlah, antar aku saja,"

Tanpa bisa menghindar, Deidara mengantar Naruto kesebuah tempat. Tempat dimana ia akan bertarung.

Sampilah mereka di sebuah tempat, diskotik. Depannya memang diskotik, tapi mereka memiliki ruang bawah rahasia. Disanalah para petarung muda diadu selayaknya sebung ayam.

Tsunade, dan kakashi menyambut Naruto. Mereka memberi sedikit penjelasan tentang aturan mainnya. Naruto memandang ke seluruh yang tak nyaman untuk pernafasan, dan kotor. Terdapat sebuah ring ditengah ruangan. Disanalah Naruto akan mempertaruhkan segalanya. Semua preman pernah ia kalahkan, bahkan sang uchiha pun kalah telak. Namun ada satu orang yang selalu imbang dengannya, Shabaku no Gaara.

Seorang pria dengan rambut mangkuknya naik keatas ring.  
>"Baiklah hadirin semuanya, langsung saja kita sambut petarung kita. Di sisi merah, NAMIKAZE NARUTO" naruto naik denganangkuhnya.<p>

"Di sis biru, kita sambut,, SHABAKU NO GAARA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The Dark Angel***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bulan melengkung denga indahnya, ditemani renik sesekali melintas, menyapa sang bulan. Malam semakin larut meninabobokkan manusia dalam dunia mimpi. Angin sesekali melintas, menyebar hawa dingin.

Sepi, kata yg pantas untuk sebuah malam. Namun apa daya jika manusia telah menjinjing lengan. Sepi tak berlaku, keramaian merajalela.

Sebuah bangunan diskotik tampak gemerlang d antara gelap malam. Menjadi pusat terkumpulnya manusia malam. Keriuhan yg dihadirkan,membuat banyak orang masuk dan bersenang-senang. Sungguh semua bersenang-senang? Diantara keriuhan lantai dansa, terdapat keriuhan sorai dari penonton bagitu bersemangat. Terlihat dua orang tengah beradu kekuatan. Seseorang bersurai kuning, dan yang lain bersurai merah.

Di kedua sisi, terlihat beberapa orang memperhatikan dengan mimik serius. Sesekali meneriakan kata semangat.

Kebisingan malam yang tak pernah terduga, membawa kematian di setiap sisi. Mebiarkan angin, membawa berita duka.

Pria bersurai kuning terengah-engah. Sesekali ia hapus noda merah di bibirnya. Namun, pria bersurai merah tampak begitu tenang. Mereka kembali memasang kuda-kuda. Pria bersurai merah menyeringai.

"Naruto, kau akan kalah lagi," ujar si pria merah dengan seringai mengejek.

"cih! Aku tak akan kalah darimu Gaara"

Mereka sama-sama melayangkan tinju. Tinjuan terbentur satu sama lain. Gaara dengan cekatan menendang pinggang Naruto, membuat keseimbangannya terganggu. Mengincar dagu Naruto dengan lutut, namun Naruto berhhasil mengelak dan balas meninju perut gaar. Gaara mundur beberapa mengayunkan kakinya, mencoba menjregal, gaar dapat menghindar dengan mudah. Naruto melompat, menendang kepala Gaara, Gaara mencegahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terpukul mundur. Naruto menyerang dengan cukup bringas. Membuat beberapa orang terdiam.

Terlihat Naruto yang beberapa kali tertendang,begitu pula Gaara. Namun Gaara lebih mengusai pertandingan. Merekaterengah-engah.

Seorang wanita bersurai blonde memperhatikan dengan serius. Ia bahkan tak sanggup berekspresi. Ia tengah kaget.

"heh, kau kemajuan," ujar Gaara sembari mengatur nafasnya. Gaara kembali menyerang, Naruto berhasil menghindar. Gaara seolah mendapat kekuatannya, ia menyerang Naruto secara brutal. Naruto jatuh terduduk bersimbah darah.

"Menyerahlah," ujar Gaara dingin.  
>Naruto masih mengatur nafas. Entah apa, namun terasa angin menyambangi tubuh sang Namikaze. Sebuah memori tercantel. Sebuah senyuman hangat seorang gadis indigo, membuat Naruto bangun. "Jangan pernah menungguku menyerah, karena kau akan menungguku selamanya."<p>

Naruto kembali menggila, membuat bukan hanya Gaara, namun seluruh pengunjung kaget dibuatnya.  
>Entah setan apa yang merasuk pada tubuh Naruto, kekuatan tinjunya 2 kali lipat lebih kuat. Gaara terdesak. Kecepatan Naruto bertambah,membuat Gaara hanya bisa bertahan. Naruto meninju perut Gaara, lalu ia tinju pipi kiri gaara. Memegang bahu Gaara, lalu menghantam wajah Gaar ke mundur beberapa langkah.<p>

Orang-orang bersorak riuh. Gaara tersnyum, lalu menjatuhkan diri. Naruto terdiam. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yg di tangkap irisnya. Apa yang dilakukan Gaara?

Manusia berambut mangkuk yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam,mengagumi pertandingan barusan, kini mendekat ke arah Gaara. Ia cek keadaan Gaara, lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia mengangkat tangan naruto setinggi mungkin. Keriuhan mengegema.

*tempat bali*

"Nii-san mana sih?" seorang gadis manis tengah berdiri d atap mobilnya. Iris onyxnya terus saja mengamati suara-suara yang memanggilnya.

Angin berhebus, mmbuat si gadis terdiam kosong, dan pikirannya entah terbang kemana.  
>"Oi Akari-chan!" Akari menyadarkan perhatikan sekliling, mencari siapa yang memanggilnya. "Aku dsini," panggil suara itu lagi. Akari mnoleh ke belkang. Seorang pria berambut nanasyang memanggilnya. Wajah Akari yang putih, tiba-tiba saja tergores tinta merah.<p>

"shi..Shikamaru-senpai,,? Ke..kenapa disini?"tanya Akari yang berubah gagap.

"Aku mencarimu,"

"ee..eeehh..?"

Bulan kembali tersenyum. Sinarnya yang tak seberapa,mempermanis perasaan manusia. Guratan hitam nan kelam, memberi kedamaian. Sang angin malam tertawa, menyampaikan perasaan lewat desahan nafasnya.

*tempat pertarungan*

Naruto telah duduk di luar ring. Ia mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari Tsunade dan Kakashi. Tatapannya tajam ke satu titik,Gaara yg ditandu ke rumah sakit. Masih ada yg mengganjal di dadanya.

"Baka!" gumam Naruto pelan.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Tak ku sangka, aku akan

menjadi saksi sebuah pertarungan hebat," ujar tsunade sembari merapikan

kotak obat.

"Hn," jawab Naruto.  
>Naruto berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu,"<p>

"Ya,"

Keramaian tak kunjung surut, malah semakin , saksi bisu yang akan selalu melekat pada tragedi.

*The Dark Angel*

Embun putih merembes ke dataran manusia. Menyampaikan rasa sejuk saat mata menikmati dunia. Titik-titik air menyegarkan dedaunan. Rumput hijau pun kembali tersenyum, menatap pagi yang sedikit basah.

Cahaya penyemangat sedikit terhambat. Gumpalan air menghalangi hangatnya. Angin berhembus dengan sedikit memaksa. Menrobos tiapa tirai kehidupan. Membuat beberapa nyawa memilih merapatkan selimut.

Sepasang mata shapire memandang langit yang kelam. Kerinduan, terpancar dari sinarnya yang terlihat redup. Menyiratkan betapa hatinya ingin berteriak, namun logika melaranganya. Akhirnya, ia hanya menatap sendu sang langit. Iri, mengapa langit saja boleh menumpahkan kekesalannya, sedangkan ia tidak.

Angin membelai wajah tannya. Si pemilik wajah hanya terdiam, menutup mata,menikmati tiap belai yang disampaikan angin. Matanya terbuka, mempertontonkan langit biru yang sendu. Sebuah tangan halus menepuk pundaknya. Si pria menoleh.

"Nii-san sudah siap?" tanya si gadis dengan tersenyum.

"Um, ya."

Mereka pun pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sebuah rumah sakit besar menjadi tujuan Naruto dan Akari. Mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Tanpa menoleh dan bertanya, mereka masuk ke sebuah kamar dilantai 3. Kamar cukup besar, dengan fasilitas terbilang mewah. Terlihat seorang lelaki remaja bersurai merah tengah memainkan PSPnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau Naruto dan Akari sudah ada di dalam.

Akari meletakan buah yang ia bawa di meja. Lalu bertolak pinggang melihat si pasien. Karena kesal, Akari langsung mengambil PSP itu.

"Hey!" bentak si pemilik. Namun begitu mengetahui siapa yang mengambil, ia malah tersenyum kaku. "A-Akari chan. Kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu?"

"Huh, kalau tahu Gaara-kun di sini baik-baik saja, lebih baik aku tidak kemari."

"Eeh? Hey, jangan bilang begitu."

Naruto yang sedari tadi bengong melihat adik dan sahabatnya bertengkar, kini mendekat. Ia tepuk pundak Akari. Akari menoleh.

"Bisa belikan Nii-san kopi?"

"Ng? Huft, ya sudah." Naruto tersenyum. Akari langsung pergi keluar.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela. Ia pandangi kehidupan luar.

"Kenapa kau mengalah?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Ng? Mengalah? Siapa bilang?" sangkal Gaara denga wajah innoncent.

"Ku lihat kemarin kau masih bisa melawanku," jawab Naruto. Ia berblik menghadap Gaara. Bersendar jendela.

"Oh itu. Aku memang masih bisa melawan. Sayangnya kalau aku terus melawan, aku yakin aku akan mati. Jadi lebih baik mundur."

Naruto terdiam memandang Gaara. Ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Gaara tuturkan. Ia sendiri tak menyadari, kalau kekuatannya tiba-tiba saja melonjak.

"Oh ya. Siapa yang mebuatmu jadi kuat seperti itu?" tanya Gaara yang telah menggapai PSPnya.

"Ada beberapa hal. Kau sudah dijelaskan mengapa kita bertandingkan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Gaara berhenti sejenak. Lalu ia mulai lagi, "Belum, Pak tua itu hanya menyuruhku bertarung."

"Akan sedikit ku jelaskan"

Flash Back On

Tsunade senju, kepala sekolah Natuto memasang wajah serius. Ia duduk dikursinya dengan tangan saling bertautan di depan wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam duduk di hadapannya.

"Akan ku jelaskan sedikit. Ini sebenarnya adalah kesalahanku. Dulu aku adalah maniak judi. Ketika itu aku selalu menang. Hingga suatu hari, seseorang menantangku untuk mempertaruhkan lahan sekolah. Dengan percaya diri, aku menurut.

"Naas untukku, aku kalah telak. Akhirnya kuserahkan sertifikat lahan kemudian, ia malah memintaku menandatangani sebuah perjanjian. Perjanjian itu berbunyi, kalau kami harus melakukan pertarungan setiap malam kami memakai preman, tapi kemarin ia memintaku untuk menunjukan muridku yang ahli bertarung. Sebenarnya aku tidak setuju, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Ini demi sekolah," Tsunade menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi. Ia hela nafasnya. "Jadi, kumohon bantuanmu."

"Aku mengerti,"

Flash Back Off

Gaara berhenti memainkan PSPnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto.  
>"Aku bertarung demi mereka," Naruto tersenyum miris, "Untuk orang yang menganggapku sampah." Naruto membalikkan badannya. Menyapa angin yang masuk. "kau tahu, ini kedua kalinya aku bertarung demi orang lain."<p>

"kau tau resikonya besar kan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin berguna. Setidaknya biarkan sampah ini sedikit berguna," ujar Naruto. Nada bicaranya begitu tenang.

Gaara masih menatap punggung Naruto.  
>"Berhentilah menganggap dirimu sampah. Kau jauh lebih terhormat dari itu." Gaara kembali memainkan PSPnya.<p>

Mereka tak sadar, seorang gadis bersurai perak tengah menangis mendengar tuturan tadi. Ia bekap mulutnya agar tak ada yang mendengar.

Rahasia, seberapapun disembunyikan pasti tetap akan tercium.

Kreeekk

Derit khas pintu terbuka mengintrupsi.

"Hmm, hari ini benar-benar banyak yang ingin minum kopi. Sampai-sampai aku harus antri." grutu seorang gadis. Dua orang di dalam langsung menoleh.

Naruto berjalan mendekat. Akari memberikan kopi pesanannya.  
>"Trimakasih ya." ujar Naruto tersenyum. Akari hanya membalas tersenyum. Naruto duduk di sofa dan mulai menyruput kopinya.<p>

Gaara masih sibuk dengan PSPnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti saat Akari mendekat. Ia lirik Akari yang berwajah horor. Gaara menelan ludahnya degan sedikit susah payah. Ia tertawa canggung.

Akari menghela nafasnya, ia duduk di samping Gaara.  
>"Gaara kun, kayak anak kecil."<br>Gaara mengangkat alis imajinernya sebelahnya, ia bingung.

"Mmm, apa kau sakit?" tanya gaara memastikan.

Akari menggeleng. Ia pasang wajah cemberut."Gaara kun aneh. Apa benar-benar ingin mendengar omelanku?"

Gaara mengangguk lemah. "E-eh, ku-kurasa tidak," Gaara cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Oh y, aku sudah dengar loh." Gaara sedikit berbisik.

Akari mengangkat satu alisnya. "Dengar? Dengar apa?"

"Kau dan Shikamaru,"

Wajah Akari tiba-tiba berubah sendu. Cahaya semangatnya hilang. Ia palingkan wajahnya membelakangi Gaara.

"Ada apa? Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit penasaran.

Akari menggeleng. Ia hela nafasnya. Mencoba mengatur kata-kata di depan dua pria yang begitu menyayanginya ini. Salah ngomong, maka habislah riwayat seorang Shikamaru.

"Tidak, kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia hanya bilang, kalau cuma menganggapku sebagai adik." tutur Akari begitu lemas.

Naruto memandang gadis yang sudah ia anggap adik itu dengan seksama. Memastikan, bahwa ia berbicara jujur.

Gaara memegang tangan Akari, Akari refleks menoleh. Ia temukan wajah Gaara tengah tersenyum manis. Senyuman tulus.  
>"Tenanglah, akan ada banyak pria yang jauh lebih baik."<p>

Akari sedikit tertegun. Ia pun tersenyum manis."Iya,"

Hari semakin condong ke barat. Menyempitkan waktu manusia. Bulatan orange berjalan perlahan ke peraduan. Awan-awan tipis menghiasi kota, membuat sinar semangat mencapai kehidupan. Menjalankan roda kehidupan. Tenang dan wibawa. Mentari.

Naruto dan Akari berjalan menuju parkiran. Naruto menunduk melihat tali sepatunya yang lepas. Ia pun berhenti. Namun,

Bruukk!

Seseorang menabrak Naruto. Akari refleks menoleh, dan berlari mendekat. "Nii-san-" Akari berhenti bicara.

Seorang gadis cantik tak sengaja menabrak si gadis berhamburan. Naruto menahan nafas saat melihat mata berlensa unik begitu dekat.

Sedangkan si gadis? Tentu saja wajahnya telah memerah. Naruto seolah terhipnotis dan terus mendalami telaga suci di sana. Sebuah mata yang indah dan begitu menyejukan. Begitupula dengan si gadis, ia menikmati shapire yang dipesembahkan Naruto. Semburat merah di pipinya,mempermanis wajah si gadis. Walau wajah mereka sama-sama memerah, tapi mereka tak berpindah posisi. Naruto terduduk, dan gadis itu hampir menindihnya.

Akri sedikit tersenyum. Beberapa orang yang lewat pun ikut tersenyum, dan tertawa kecil. Ia berjalan ke arah benda-benda yang dibawa Hinata. Akari mencoba mengumpulkan barang barang itu, dan memasukannya kembali ke tas si gadis.

"Maaf ya, tapi bisakah kalian melakukannya ditempat lain?" ujar Akari. Naruto akhirnya tersadar, begitupula si gadis. Ia cepat-cepat bangun, dan mencari barang-barangnya.

"Hinata-chan, ini." Akari memberikan tas Hinata.

"A-arigatou," Hinata membungkuk

"Hey! Jangan begitu." Cegah Akari.

"Ee. kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Jaa."  
>Gadis itu langsung pergi. Akari hanya terbengong melihatnya. Naruto pun begitu. Mereka berdua lalu berpandangan dan tersenyum geli. Mereka kembali berjalan ke parkiran.<p>

*Di Tempat Lain*

Seorang Pria berambut putih tengah duduk di mejanya. Ia terlihat serius melihat semua berkas-berkas. Tapi kemudian, ia letakan semuanya. Ia sandarkan punggungnya dan menghela nafas. Hari telah menunjukan temaram senja, membuat pria itu menoleh ke arah jendela di besar belakangnya. Tersirat kerinduan mendalam di matanya. Mencoba menenangkan diri dengan mengubur diri di tumpukan pekerjaan. Sayang, terkadang senja membuatnya kembali ingat. Lensanya memberi penjelasan, betapa miris kesedihan yang ia alami.

Mentari, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang begitu berharga untuk si pria. Mentari melambangkan keceriaan, kehangatan, harapan dan kehidupan. Namun semua telah pergi bersama tragedi. Telah mengubur mentarinya bersama liang dua orang terkasihnya. Semua telah berbeda. Andai waktu bisa kembali, ia ingin merubah semuanya. Namun apalah arti penyesalan itu jika yang dilakukan hanya berlari dari kenyataan. Rasa sakit itu, kini telah mendarah daging.

Ia hela nafasnya. "Naruto, maafkan aku"

*The DarkAngel*

Suara bising menghiasi sebuah sekolah ternama. Suara nyaring nan melengking adalah awal mula kebisingan itu. Seolah semut yang berbondong-bondong, siswa-siswi keluar kelas. Dengan wajah letih dan seolah habis terkena tekanan batin(?), mereka pergi mencari tempat istirahat. Begitupula di sebuah aba-aba, semua siswa-sisiwi telah keluar kelas. Seorang pria blonde, dengan cekatan merapikan alat tulisnya. Setelah rapi, ia langsung pria onyx di sampingnya hanya clingak-clinguk(?) menyadari teman sebangkunya sudah tidak ada.  
>"Cepat sekali menghilangnya," gumam pria itu. Ia pun mulai beranjak pergi.<p>

Sasuke, nama pria onyx tersebut berjalan dengan elit keluar kelas. Seperti hari sabtu kemarin, ia temukan Hinata hampir membuka pintu kelasnya. Hinata yang sedikit kaget, mundur beberapa langkah dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau mencari Naruto lagi?"tanya Sasuke. Ia masukan kedua tanganya kesaku celananya. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Sasuke melihat sekeliling. Sepi tak ada orang. Ia kembali menatap Hinata yang wajahnya masih setia tertutup poni. Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Ia acak-acak rambut Hinata. Hinata hanya tediam. Wajahnya kini semakin menggemaskan, dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Dia sudah dibawakan Akari-chan," jelas Sasuke sedikit membungkuk.

"O-owh begitu," jawab Hinata lesu.  
>"Mmm, apa Sasuke-senpai mau menerimanya?" tawar Hinata.<p>

Sasuke tersenyum. "Dengan senang hati."

Tanpa mereka tahu, sepasang mata onyx memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama. Ia hela nafasnya. Lalu pergi.

~Di Atap Sekolah~

Naruto telah selesai dengan makannya. Ia berbaring dengan kedua tanganya sebagai bantal. Memperhatikan angin yang mendorong awan. Memperhatikan matahri yang tak pernah lelah memberikan harapan. Membandingkan diri dengan mereka. Merutuki diri, mengapa tak dapat berguna. Ia tutup matanya, meresapi panas yang dinetrelisir angin.

Naruto membuka matanya, memperlihatkan lautan tenang.  
>"Ada apa teme?" tanya Naruto pada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.<p>

"Terimakasih," ujar Sasuke yang ikut berbaring.

Naruto menutup kembali matanya. "Untuk?"

"Heh, kau pikir aku tidak tau, kalau kau menggantikan posisiku."Jawab Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

Naruto tersenyum simpul.  
>"Lalu?"<p>

Sasuke menutup matanya. "Sejak awal, aku tak mau karna resikonya cukup tinggi. Aku belum mau cacat."

"Aku mengerti. Adik dan ibumu jauh membutuhkanmu. Serahkan saja ini padaku," jawab Naruto dengan sedikit cengiran.

~skip time~

Hari mulai menutup, senja telah merangkai langit. Menyejukan mata dengan panorama lembayung senja. Kebisingan sedikit menyurut. Telah lelah suara-suara itu mengisi bagian dunia. Termasuk di sebuah sekolah. Tampak Naruto berjalan tenang keluar dari sekolah. Saat ia sampai di gerbang, sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Naruto menoleh. Ia temukan seorang gadis cantik bersurai pink tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Sakura-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Tentu saja menunggumu," jawab Sakura sedikit mendengus.

Naruto hanya mempertontonkan wajah dungunya. Tak mengerti maksud ucapanSakura. "Aku ingin membuktikan padamu, kalau aku tak malu berteman denganmu. Mengerti?" Jelas Sakura singkat.

"Oow" jawab Naruto dengan menggaruk pipinya yg tidak gatal.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sakura menceritakan tentang masa kecil mereka. Ia terkadang terkikik geli, terkadang juga menjadi sendu. Senja merekam snyum Naruto saat teringat masa kecilnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah menggeram kesal. Orang itu lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sakura. Ia tarik bahu Naruto, dan tanpa segan memberi satu pukulan telak diwajahnya. Naruto jatuh tersungkur. Sakura refleks menjerit.

Naruto langsung berdiri. Ia menyadari sesuatu. Mata, mata mereka sama, batin Naruto. Pria bersurai coklat itu langsung memberi pukulan di perut Naruto. Sakura berteriak, meminta tolong. Naruto beberapa kali menangkis kekuatan pria itu membabibuta, membuat Naruto kualahan. Ingin rasanya membalas. Namun, mata itu membuatunya urung dan malah mendapatkan pukulan disana sini.

"Ku mohon hentikan Neji-senpai!" teriak Sakura histeris. Keadaan sepi membuat Neji tak ragu membunuh Naruto di sini. Rasa marah yang membuncah, membuatnya menggila dan tuli akan teriakan Sakura.

"Tuhan, selamatkan Naruto." isak sakura yang telah pasrah.

Angin kembali berhembus. Menyabarkan pesan ke penjuru arah. Mencari seseorang yang dapat dimintai tolong. Mengedarkan desahan diantara para manusia yang buta. Mencari mereka yang peka. Namun sayqang, tidak ada yang peduli. Membiarkan sampah buangan terlindas waktu.

BAG BUG BAG BUG BAG BUG

Pukulan demi pukulan terhantam keras di tubuh seseorang. Daerah yang sepi,membuat seorang gadis bersurai pink hanya menangis lemas. Berdo'a, agar adamalaikat penolong.

Neji, nama orang yang memukul. Ia sama sekali tak berniat menghentikanpukulannya. Bahkan semakin membabi buta.

Sungguh ironis, seorang ketua preman yang tak terkalahkan, malah dihajarhabis-habisan. Naruto, nama pria yang dengan rela dipukul.

Panas, hawa yang beredar di area pertarungan. Mengabaikan angin yang sedaritadi berusah mendinginkan. Hingga akhirnya, sebuah tangan putih menghalangitinjuan neji. Neji menoleh dengan geram. Matanya menyiratkan kebengisan. Bahkania tanggalkan sikap tenangnya. Neji kali ini sungguh sangat tidak hyuuga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuuga-san?" tanya sebuah suara bariton.  
>"Menyingkirlah Uchiha. Ini bukan urusanmu." jawab Neji menahan geram.<br>"cih, dobe adalah sahabatku. Berarti itu adalah urusanku," jawabsosok yg diketahui sasuke tersebut. Walaupun dalam hati ia begitu muak, namunrasa itu seolah ditekan dan menghasilkan wajah datar.  
>"Kau.." neji menggantungkan kalimatnya karna menahan geram.<p>

Naruto berusaha duduk dibantu sakura. Wajahnya kini sudah tak berbentuk(?).Darah menjadi hiasan tersendiri d baju putihnya. Ia coba untuk mengaturnafasnya, dan menahan sakit.

"Apa maumu Hyuuga-san?"tanya Naruto mulai tenang.  
>Neji memicingkan matanya. "Mauku? Mauku adalah, kau menjauhiHinata-sama," Jawab Neji yang telah kembali ke mode coolnya(?)<p>

Naruto hanya menanggapi dengan wajah datarnya. "Mengapa aku harusmelakukannya?"

"Karena beliau terlalu sempurna untuk sampah sepertimu!"  
>"Jaga bicaramu Hyuuga," ujar Sasuke tak terima dan memberikandeatglear terbaiknya.<br>"Heh," neji hanya menatap sinis. "Bukankah kau juga sudahmempunyai kekasih?" ujar Neji sembri melirik ke arah Sakura yang tengahmengobati Naruto.  
>Sakura yang merasa dilibatkan, langsung menoleh. "kekasih? Kalau yang kaumaksud kekasih itu aku, sebenarnya-"<br>"Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu kalau Hyuuga-san(Hinata) aku yang bicara padanya." ujar Naruta memotong kalimat Sakura.  
>"Cih! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani mendekati Hinat-sama,"tutur Neji sebelum beranjak pergi.<p>

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap sendu sang sahabat. Sakura pun menundukankepalanya. Mengintimidasi dirinya sendiri. Bulir air hangat menetes.  
>"Hiks, ini salahku," ujar sakura lirih. Naruto dan sasuke menatapnya."Kalau saja aku tidak menemui Naruto-kun, pasti kejadiannya tidak akanseperti ini," suara sakura mulai serak. "Aku bodoh!" pekiknyapada diri sendiri.<br>Sakura berhenti menangis dan mendongak saat terasa kedua pundaknya ditepuk. Terlihatsasuke dan naruto berwajah tenang dihadapannya.  
>"Itu bukan salahmu. Ini hanya salam paham." tutur Naruto berusahamenenangkan.<br>"Benar kata dobe. Berhentilah menangis"  
>Sakura terdiam, air matanya kembali tumpah. Bukan sedih, tapi bahagia, sangatbahagia.<br>"Trimakasih" Sakura memeluk kedua sahabatnya dengan haru.

Angin berhembus pelan, menari bahagia. Menyenggol dedaunan kering, danmengajaknya berdansa. Menikmati temaram senja yang hampir berakhir.

Detik kehidupan berlalu merangkak. Melupakan manusia yang tetap diam sinis manusia yang meringkuk putus asa. Mencibir manusia yang mengurungdirinya dalam masa lampau.

Mentari telah tenggelam. Membawa rekaman kisah yang memilukan. Menarik rembulanbermata sabit untuk keluar. Menggenjutsu manusia untuk terbuai dalam angan yang tak pernah sampai di dunia nyata. Biarlah, walau hanya dalammimpi jika dapat terwujud.

Naruto berangkat sekolah dengan wajah yang hampir kembali normal. Akari yangduduk di kursi pengemudi, hanya terlihat heran.

"Nii-san," panggilnya halus.  
>"Hn,"<br>"Apa Nii-san yakin dengan keputusan ini?" tanya Akari seolah tengahmemastikan sesuatu.  
>"..." Naruto hanya terdiam. Ia tutip matanya lalu bersandar."Entahlah"<p>

Akari menatap sendu sang kakak. Ia heran, kakaknya menjadi acuh tak acuhpadanya. Akari kembali mengahadap kedepan, dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

'Nii-san, kalau begini, bagaiman mungkin aku memberitahu kalau sasuke-nii jugamenyukai Hinata-chan.' ujar Akari dalam hati. Sesekali ia lirik kakaknya yangmasih dalam posisi semula.

Belum begitu banyak orang disekolah. Spi dan sejuk, hal pertama yang dirasakanindra perasa mereka. Terlihat beberapa tukang kebun menyapu halaman, danbeberapa siswi tengah mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa.

"Nii-san, aku ke kelas dulu y," pamit Akari. Wajahnya masih diliputirasa khawatir.  
>"Hn" jawab Naruto acuh<br>Akari menundukkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan gontai ke kelasnya.

Naruto berjalan santai. Melewati sebuah taman. Ia berhenti sejenak, dantertegun. Hal itu, membuat senyuman miris terukir jelas di wajah kembali berjalan. "Kau pantas mendapatkanny Sasuke," ujarNaruto begitu pelan.

Bel telah berbunyi, menandakan aktifitas di sekolah itu telah dimulai. Semuasiswa-siswi berusaha sefokus mungkin dengan pelajaran. Begitupula denganNaruto. Bayangan sesuatu meracuni konsentrasinya. Walaupun pandangannyalurus kedepan, dan berwajah tenang. Namun hatinya memikirkan hal lain. Sesekaliia tersadar dan mencatat pelajaran.

Bel tanda istirahat berteriak nyaring. Membuat para siswa menghembuskan nafaslega. Mengambil oksigen setelah merasa ruangan mereka kekurangan sisiwa menghilang dengan cepat. Ada yang langsung mengeluarkan bekalmereka, ada pula yang terlihat santai masih merapikan buku-buku.

Naruto langsung membawa tasnya ke atap sekolah. Saat ia sampai, seseorangberambut indigo tengah menunggu d atap.  
>Naruto berjalan tenang dengan wajah stoicnya. Mengabaikan angin yang langsungmenghempas wajahnya.<p>

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum lembut. Sesekali merapikanrambutnya yang dipermainkan angin, Naruto berusaha mengabaikan senyuman sigadis. Walau dalam hati ia begitu terpesona.

"Kau datang juga Hyuuga-san,"  
>Gadis itu sedikit cemberut mendengar nama marganya yg disebut. Tapi kemudian iahela nafasnya. Berusaha membaca mata yang begitu kosong itu. Hinata menegukliurnya dengan sdikit sulit.<br>"A-Ada apa se-senpai?" tanya Hinata sedikit gugup melihat sorot mataserius milik Naruto.  
>"Berhentilah menemuiku." ujar Naruto ketus.<br>"Ke-Kenapa?"  
>"Aku tak suka kau ada di sekitarku. Kau sangat mengganggu." UjarNaruto dengan nada sangat dingin.<p>

Sebuah gada seolah memukul telak dadanya. Sakit. Hinata menundukan berusaha meredam tangis dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto hanya berekspresidatar melihat Hinata yg terlihat tersiksa.

"Ke-kenapa? Hiks," tanya Hinata yang sepertinya belum terima.  
>"Haruskah aku menjelaskannya secara detail? Aku tidak suka gadis manjayang cengeng, lemah, pemalu dan tidak ada gunanya sepertimu." Nada Narutoterdengar sangat dingin. Hingga seperti tak ada emosi apa pun di dalamnya.<br>"A-aku menyukaimu Naruto-senpai. A-aku-"  
>"Berhentilah menyukaiku, karna aku membencimu. Kau terlihat bodoh, kautau? Aku heran dengan para pria disini, kenapa mereka tertarik dengan gadisaneh sepertimu." ujar Naruto dengan tatapan intimidasi.<p>

Hinata akhirnya menangis. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam sekolah. MeninggalkanNaruto yang terdiam. Ekspresinya tak dapat dibaca. Naruto menengadahkanwajahnya ke langit yang mendung. Matanya pun seolah langit mendung. Tanpacahaya.  
>"Maaf Hinat-hime, maaf."<p>

Angin membawa serta titik air ke bumi. Menyampaikan luka yang tak bisadilukiskan air mata. Menenangkan seseorang yang diliputi kesedihan.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Naruto berteriak mengeluarkan emosi. Berusaha mengangakat beban yang bersemayamdi hatinya.

Rintik hujan semakin sering berjatuhan, dan akhirnya tanpa jeda merekamengguyur bumi.

Naruto terlihat acuh. Bukan, ia tengah mencampur air matanya dengan air luka fisiknya yang akan sulit sembuh. Lebih baik luka fisiktinimbang hati, bukan?

Sepasang mata onyx menatapnya sendu. Tiba-tiba matanya mengeluarkan ikut sakit. Seolah dia mampu merasakan apa yg dirasakan naruto

"Nii-san, hiks.. Kalau begini, bagaimana kau bisa bahagia? Katakan , aku juga terluka, Nii." Ujar sosok yang didifinisikan adalah Akari.

Naruto masih mengeluarkan emosinya bersama hujan. Menangis setelah sekian tahuntak dapat keluar. Hatinya teriris lagi. Kehilangan lagi.

Naruto mendongak saat ia rasai hujan tak mengenai tubuhnya. Naruto menatapseseorang itu dengan bingung. Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu langsung memeluk Naruto,dan ikut menangis.

"Maafkan aku, ini salahku."

*The Dark Angel*

Tetes-tetes hujan kini jauh lebih tenang. Tidak ada amarah petir maupun amukanangin. Tenang, dan menghanyutkan. Momen indah dengan selimut dan yang tak disia-siakan para sisiwa untuk tidur di kelas.

Sementara sorang pria dengan surai blonde, masih menatap kosong gelasnya. Tidakia cicipi barang sedikit. Hanya larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sementara itu,dua orang gadis di depannya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Nii-san" panggil yang bersurai perak dengan sendu. "minumlah,hangatkan badanmu."

Sedangkan yang diperhatikan malah acuh dan seolah tak mendengar.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku." ujar yang bersurai pink.

Pria tan bernama Naruto itu mulai mendongak. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tak ada suara. Ia kembali menunduk.

"Sakura Nee, pakainmu sudah kering," ujar Akari mengingatkan.  
>Ya, sakura adalah gadis yang memberikan payung pada Naruto. Ia juga yangmembujuk Naruto untuk berteduh.<p>

Sakura beranjak. Tubuhnya memang hanya berbalut selimut tebal. Ia tinggalkanNaruto yang juga hanya berbalut selimut.  
>Akari kembali duduk dihadapan Naruto.<br>"Nii-san," panggilnya sekali lagi. Namun tak ada respon. Akari hanyamenunduk. "Aku,,,, aku memang tidak tau rasanya kehilangan, tapi aku jugatidak mau kalau harus melihat Nii-san seperti ini. Nii, sampai kapanpun, akutidak akan meninggalkan Nii-san."

Naruto mulai bergerak. Ia menatap datar wajah Akari yang diliputi pun menadalami danau biru melik naruto. Danau yang terlampau tenang,namun tak menyenangkan. Danau yang indah, namun menyakitkan. Danau yang saratakan luka yang dalam.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku." tutur Naruto datar.  
>Akari menunduk. Ia pun diam dan tak berani menatap sang kakak.<p>

'Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu Nii. Aku akan mengembalikan cengiranmu janji.' ujar Akari menutup mata.

Hawa dingin menyelinap diantar manusia. Merapatkan jaket atau hanya sekedarmenggosok tangan adalah rutinitas beberapa orang. Angin perlahan memainkanmelodinya. Mendesah diantara dedunan yang bermain dibawah siraman hujan.

Angin menerpa siapa pun yang ia lewati. Menjahil para manusia yang terpaksakeluar. Angin berlari dan menabrak sepasang muda-mudi.

Seorang berambut indigo, dan raven tengah bercakap-ckapa. Jikadiperhatikan, si gadis terlihat sedikit berantakan. Sang pria, hanya menungguhingga sang gadis siap.

"Sasuke Senpai, maukan?" tanyanya sedikit bergetar.  
>"Hinata-chan, apa kau yakin?" tanya sosok sasuke dengan sedikitkhawatir.<br>Gadis pucat bermata lavender itu mengangguk lemah. "Aku hanya ingin tau,dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Aku ingin memastikannya sendiri." gadis yangbiasanya gagap ini, terlihat begitu lancar mengungkapkan tiap kata.

Sang lawan bicara terlihat berfikir sejenak. Ia hela nafasnya dan mengangguk."Entah ini benar atau tidak, aku merasa bersalah padanya."  
>Hinata menyeringai. Menyeringai? (wah kemajuan*digeplak Hinata*)<p>

Waktu berjalan singkat, namun merekam tiap peristiwa di memorinya dg roda hidup. Menghidangkan para manusia dengan berbagai masalahhidup.

Naruto berjalan sendiri, mengarungi jalanan. Ia diperbolehkan pulang setelahAkari berhasil merayu sang kepala sekolah.

Wajah stoic, dan aura dingin yang ia keluarkan, membuat beberapa orang bergidikngeri. Bahkan anak buahnya pun tak ia hiraukan. Tatapan kosong yang rindu akankebahagiaan. Perasaan sakit yang merajai jiwa, membuatnya memilih , mengapa hidup ini terlampau berat. Begitu berat, hingga menciptakanmanusia setengah mati sepertinya.

Sebuah mobil sedan melesat kencang. Secara perlahan, mobil itu melambankanlajunya. Dan berbalik mundur. Naruto terdiam melihat sedan itu , kaca mobil turun dan menampakan seorang pria tua.

"Na-naruto?"

TBC

* * *

><p>OKe thanks buat yang udah reveiw, favorite, dan follow ff gaje ini :D<p>

dan maaf kalau yg ini juga masih banyak typo'y,,

saya buru-buru soalnya :3 hehehehe

aku udah balas lewat pm ya, tapi pakai akun ren takahasyi,,

terakhir, mohon tinggalkan jejek ubtukku ;)

**Boyolali, 1 Februari 2015**


End file.
